The Night Flowers Bloom
by hamstaek
Summary: In the different universe, what if Alec had known Magnus even before they officially met? How would our sweet innocent boy seduce the ever cold lonely warlock?
1. chapter 1

That was the very same path he walked in his dreams. Yeah, it was more than once Alec had the same dream that woke him up in the middle of the night for almost a week. He's been restless and distracted ever since. He didn't even know why this one particular dream kept haunting him as if giving him sort of message.

It was a long narrow path with trees covered by snow along the way in the winter night. It was pitch black that only witchlight kept him walking forward. Alec just kept walking out of curiousity but somewhere in his mind he heard someone calling his name gently "Alexander, come..."

After a long while, he felt a presence. His heart started to beat faster, sweat streamed down his spine. He didn't know what or who was it but his heart guiding him. Then he saw it, a figure in black cloak. Alec couldn't see anything but a pair of green cat eyes gleaming in the dark. It was scary but strangely Alec felt the sense of familiarity in it.

"Do I know you?" His voice trembled.

"I've been waiting for you, Alexander..."

Then pink petals started to falling miraculously and that figure disappeared when Alex reached the spot he stood the moment ago. Alec woke up and scanned his room to find nothing or no one.

"Who are you...?" He said in gentle whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec sat behind his wooden desk, spacing out to angel know where when Jace came in. The blond guy frowned at the unusual sight.

"Alec." no response.

"Alec!!!" He didn't even flinch.

"ALEC!!!" Jace snapped at his face and Alec back to his sense.

"Don't scare me like that, Jace!" He replied.

"What's wrong with you, man? You've been spacing out. Something bothering you?" Jace asked as he took the seat accros his parabatai.

Alec was hesitate whether to tell Jace or not about his weird dream. Well it wouldn't be a weird dream if it was not happening almost every night.

"I had this strange dream about walking in the winter night along the dark path. And someone was waiting for me at the end of path. But when I almost reached it, the flower shower happened and that person was gone."

"Did you see the face?"

"Only the eyes. A pair of cat eyes. What do you think it means?"

"It's just a dream, Alec."

"But it happened for 7 nights straight."

"Wow. Now, that's weird."

Alec sighed and got up from his seat, another battle to fight he thought. Well, at least it could keep him from thinking about those cat eyes. He walked out the door along with Jace, with no idea what's waiting for him outside the Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alexander..._

It was dawn when Alec opened his eyes in daze. The dim light room came to his sight, but that voice lingered. It was another dream. This time he was wandering in the dark forest. He was looking for something, he wasn't sure what it was. He was following that voice calling his name. No one called him Alexander and with such intimacy.

Grabbing his shirt, Alec went out to train. It's the only thing he could do to clear his head. By the morning Izzy came to get him to a meeting.

"You look awful." She said.

"Well, good thing I don't need to impress demon with my look at the moment. Now, what we have here?"

"Oh, you talked about holding a meeting with Downworlder Leaders. So we've been looking into it. Clary has talked to Luke and Simon, they'll be here. And I've sent the message to Meliorn as well."

"It settled then." Alec shrugged. It's been his aim to form an alliance with Downworlders. He knew the Clave was not happy to hear that, but he is the head of the Institute now and he made it his responsibility to protect whoever under his yuridiction, shadowhunters and downworlders.

"Well, we do have problem. The High Warlock of Brooklyn kind of missing. Well more likely he prefers not to involve with shadowhunter business.

"But it's not just about shadowhunters! We need to talk to him."

"Well he is in his residence. Me and Jace had failed twice. Maybe you can convince him since you're our leader. It's him."

Alec frowned as he saw the certain person they're talking about. He looked not much older than Alec, with a fair skin, handsome face and quiet tall. But that glitter was bad news.

"It's him?"

"Yeah, Magnus Bane. As you can see, he's eccentric one but also one of the most powerful warlock ever exist. There, his warlock mark is the cat eyes."

It looks scary but beautiful at the same time. What a coincidence, Alec thought. Those were exactly the same eyes haunting his nights. Without further thinking he turned and left, determine to find any answer he could get.

"Wait, Alec! I'll go with you." He didn't answer but Izzy already run after him and both siblings departed to the warlock lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec didn't know why he was nervous. They've been standing in front of that door for 5 minutes and Izzy grew impatient.

"Are we gonna do this or no, Alec?"

"Wait, let me."

His hand reached to knock the door. An anticipation rose as Alec could hear light steps towards the door. He was counting inside his head. Izzy peeked at his brother and gave him 'what's wrong with you?' look. At the same time, the door was wide opened in front of them. Revealing a handsome young man, with such a graceful gesture and pair of dark eyes boldly staring at the Lightwood siblings.

"Hello, Mr. Bane. I'm..." Izzy broke the silence by a cheerful greeting.

"I know you. What do you want, shadowhunters?" Magnus cut her sharply.

"Well, we thought we're gonna talk to you once again about the meeting."

"And I've told you I don't intend to involve myself in that matter. So, you can leave now. Bye." Magnus ready to close the door when Izzy elbowed his brother who stayed quiet ever since.

Alec couldn't believe it. The existence in his dream was real and standing in front of him. There's no doubt about that. That voice so enchanting, he wondered if he could ask Magnus Bane to call his name once just to prove that he was the one. But before he could do anything, the door had slammed closed in front of him.

"What the hell, Alec??!!! You said you're gonna talk to him!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry Izzy. I'm just distracted. Let's go back for now. I'll come back here tomorrow and talk to him, alone."

Yeah tomorrow, Alec thought. Today was just too shocking for him to proceed.

 _Magnus Bane, just who you are dare to haunt my nights and chanting my name like an alluring demon whisper..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexander..._

It was another dark cold winter night when Alec walked along the bridge. He looked down to see the black surface of the cold water. Anything fall down there won't even survive, he thought. And that was when he heard someone calling his name again. The same voice, but now Alec could see the owner.

He could see Magnus Bane on the edge of the bridge, looking at him through his glowing cat eyes. Alec couldn't see them as clearly before, but now it's not as beautiful as he could remember. Those eyes full with sorrow and desperation match with the bitter smile on his lips. Yeah, he was smiling to Alec and the next thing happened was Alex run for his life to reached Magnus from falling off the bridge.

"Noooo!!!" Alec woke from his dream, hand trembling and drenched in sweat. He startled Jace who had been trying to wake him up a while ago.

"What in the world were you dreaming, Alec?" Jace looked worry, he never seen Alec this mess up before.

"It's Magnus. I saw him... the bridge... he... he was... was..."

"Calm down, Alec!!!" Jace grabbed his hands to stop his rambling. He could feel Alec slightly trembling hands. That day Alexander Lightwood down with fever for the first time ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Magnus Bane loft..._

Magnus took another sip from his glass, leaning comfortably on his sofa. His day was boring, no client for the day and Lightwoods visit just make his mood worse. Magnus never fond of Lightwood, they're the worst of the worst shadowhunters ever exist.

All he wants is a peaceful life, doing his job as warlock, avoiding troubles and stay away from shadowhunter. Nothing good would happen for a downworlder like him to involve with the Nephilim and whatever business they offer.

Something interest him tho. It's been long time since that day he met the oldest Lightwood. He sure is growing into a fine man. He seemed surprise to see Magnus, made him wondered if he remembered Magnus. Besides, Alexander Lightwood he met was 2 years old baby that time. A flop sound from the sofa accross him finally got his attention.

"Notice me now, Magnus?" Ragnor snorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't see you coming, was thinking about old memory." Magnus showed apologetic smile to his old friend.

"What is it?"

"Oh well, it's 17 years old memory. You remember that little secret the Lightwood and deserted island?"

"Ah, the oldest Lightwood if I recalled." Ragnor giggled as he remembered the ridiculous story Magnus told him.

"Yeah. Today I met him, but he was a bit surprised when he saw me. I wondered of he remember me, but he didn't say a word either."

"I wonder. But both of you spent a short memorable time together, didn't you?" Ragnor teased him

"Don't make me remember that disaster, Ragnor. Better if he doesn't remember too, it will tainted his perfect reputation as he is the Head of institute now."

Magnus poured another drink for himself while standing on his balcony this time. His mind wandered to the memory lane, the deserted island, sound of wind blowing, vast blue ocean surrounded it and a baby crying. The poor little baby, left alone and scared, until that fateful meeting happened.

The handsome warlock sighed. Back then, that Magnus still had soft side in him. As the times passed, somewhere inside his heart started to stop feel anything to anyone. Because that's the best way to avoid him being hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

The more he stared, more curios he was. Alexander Lightwood had been staring at the profile on the monitor. He's been collecting any information he could find related to Magnus Bane. But he still had no idea how this warlock related to him.

"Magnus Bane?" Alec startled by the voice behind him.

"Damn, Jace! Say something if you're here." Alec snapped at his parabatai.

"Well, your face looks amusing there so I decided to watch for a bit."

Alex shot an annoying glance at Jace and walked pass him, grabbing his jacket. He had decided that he need to find answer from Magnus Bane at how they're possibly related to each other soon as possible.

"Going somewhere? It passed midnight already, Alec." Jace said.

"Magnus' place. I'll be quick." Ignoring the fact that Jace said it passed the normal time to visit, Alec made his way to Magnus door.

He knocked once and waiting in silence. Then second one, he could feel someone's approaching behind the door.

"This better be urgent or else..." Alec heard Magnus said as the warlock opened the door.

"Oh!" Magnus looked totally surprised, well Alec kinda expected that.

"Hi, good evening. I'm sorry for sudden visit at this odd hour."

"Well good morning, actually. What a nice timing for visit, Mr. Lightwood. How can I help you?" Magnus made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"Can I come in? I have something to talk about, it's important for me."

Magnus stood there and stared at Alec for some times before he sighed and made a way for Alec to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec couldn't help but staring as he enter the loft. It felt like entering different dimension. He read about Magnus' unique taste, his life style through the centuries, but still this real things made him out of place being there.

"Take a seat wherever you like." The warlock said while pouring drink.

"Thanks..." Alec didn't realize he was almost whispering.

"So, what's the urgent Mr. Lightwood?"

"I'm gonna straight to the point Mr. Bane, but have we met before?"

"Yeah, you came with your sister few days ago."

"No, I mean before that. Because it's been bothering me for some times. It's like, you feel so familiar. I've been dreaming of you even before I visited your place."

Magnus turned to Alec whith one hand holding a glass and the other hanging on the air awkwardly, staring as if Alec was mad.

"That's kinda of..." Magnus couldn't seem to find right word to continue.

"I know this sounds creepy, but it does happened. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate at work. And since I met you last time, it's getting even worse. All I can think about is you."

"Oh wow, that sounds like an epic confession just now." Said Magnus, taking a sip from his glass, avoiding direct eye contact with Alec who was feeling his face burning by embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec Lightwood was just as innocent as he remember, Magnus thought. But that made him charming, no pretending and straightforward. Not to mention his blue eyes and jet black hair that always be Magnus' weakness. He had see this coming, from adorable little boy who ran to his arm years ago that he would grow into fine young man. And there he was standing awkwardly after unexpected confession.

 _"You will never tell a soul about what happened. You will stay away from my son and never appear in front of him, you understand?"_

Magnus cringed as the words coming to his mind. He should just let the boy died there and never relate himself to nephilim kind. But he never regret his decision either.

"Mr. Bane... Mr. Bane!" Alec finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry. This whole thing just sounds ridiculous to me. We never met before and I have no idea how can I came to your dream."

"Are you sure? Can you try to remember?" Those blue eyes searched for Magnus' who hardly even looking at the young man. He hated this situation.

"Listen, you disturbed my precious time just for this nonsense. I think I have enough of it. If this is one of your trick to get me agree into attending that stupid meeting, it won't work!" Magnus has moved to push Alec toward the door.

"It's not a nonsense! Please, Mr. Bane! You're the only one who can help me. Listen..."

"Don't make me use my magic on you, shadowhunter! Get out!" With that, he kicked Alec out of his loft.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Mag...Mag..."_ _"Yes, my dear little star. What do you want?"_ _The baby boy babbled some words between his few teeth while his tiny finger pointing at the stack of books on the desk. Magnus smiled gently and understood him right away. Snapping his finger, a book came to him._ _"Come here..." Called Magnus. And that small body crawled on Magnus lap, making adorable little laugh. Magnus kissed the top of his head and started to read aloud until the sound of adorable little snore heard from his lap._

"Magnus!"

Magnus blinked and turned to his left where Luke, the werewolf pack leader, frowned at him.

"What do you think?" Luke asked him again.

"About what?" Magnus puzzled.

"You're not paying attention! I'm asking you to reconsider coming with me to the meeting. I know the Head of the Institute, Alec Lightwood is different from his predecessors."

"You guys won't stop until I say yes, will you?" Magnus sighed.

"Just once. If you still think it's just a nonsense and I will stop persuading you."

"Oh fine! I'll come and see what Alec Lightwood can do. If I smell another bullshit, I'll leave."

"Great, I'll send word to the Institute then."

Magnus emptied his glass and left the bar. He could portal to his loft but he needed the fresh air to clear his head. The road was quiet, world looked so peaceful at the moment. He has lived long enough to watch the mess on earth caused by wars, he wished this peace would last for at least few centuries more to let him living a proper life.

"Oh bother! Stop following me!" Magnus stopped on his track and turned his back to find Alec Lightwood startled in awkward pose.

"Hi, Mr. Bane." He waved at Magnus, looked totally silly.

"What is it this time?" Magnus demanded, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Well actually, I just came back from a mission and decide to take a walk back to Institue. And I saw you..."

"Nice try. You Institute is the opposite of this road!"

"Really? Oh damn, I must be wandering without realizing it again." Those pair of green eyes looked so innocent, just like Alec.

Magnus turned to continue walking. He had no energy to put a fight with Alec right now.

"So, what mission you've done this late?" Magnus asked without looking at Alec.

"Errr... Just another demon attack. What's new." Alec said in bright voice. He sped up his pace to catch up with Magnus to walk side by side.

"I thought you just need to send your best shadowhunters to go on such mission, you're the Head of the Institute."

"There's not much to do behind the desk except the boring report. I better go on mission, fighting demon or..."

"...stalking warlock." Magnus cut him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He sound apologetic, Magnus just couldn't scold him more.

"It's fine. That's just like you."

"You sound like you know me so well."

"Who knows..." Magnus smirked, he waved his hands and disappear into the portal, leaving Alec dumbfounded alone. Magnus knew it wasn't wise of him, but until when anyone could keep that secret. Knowing Alec, he would dig into it until he got his answer. For now, he just needed to buy some more time.


	11. Chapter 11

"He knows something..." Alec said to himself, behind his desk ignoring pile of papers asking to be read.

"Who?" Jace popped from the door.

"Magnus Bane."

"Talk about Magnus, I got message from Luke that Magnus decided to come this Monday."

"You sure? He didn't say anything to me last night!"

"You met him last night? At his place?"

"No. I followed him from Downworlder bar."

"By the angel, Alec. You were stalking him?"

"I have no choice. He wouldn't open his door for me, so..."

"You're desperate, buddy. I bet he thought you're a creep."

"But he gave me clue, as if he knew me long before we met. I swear I'll find it out sooner or later!"

"Careful, Alec. You might find something that shouldn't be find, I don't want you get hurt by whatever it is later."

"It's already breaking me inside not knowing whatever it is, Jace." Alec said, leaving his desk.

He feels weird these days. Since he met Magnus, he almost stopped dreaming about him and he felt empty. Something about Magnus, though he tried to act cold in front of Alec, his eyes looked so gentle towards him. Aside of whatever secret he refused to tell Alec, Magnus had been speak out his mind freely. Alec appreciated honesty more than anything else. This warlock had touched something inside him.


	12. Chapter 12

The Head of NY Institute was busy all morning to prepare meeting with Downworlder Leaders in the afternoon. Alec called Izzy to prepare proper outfit, commanded Jace to check security system and sent Clary to prepare the meeting room. He was nervous, not only that he had to face downworlder leaders but there would sit Magnus Bane. He didn't want the High Warlock to see his clumsy side. He couldn't make mistake, not in front of Magnus if he wanted to get on his good side.

Being nephilim was enough disadvantage to get Magnus attention, Alec had to do everything to get Magnus acceptance.

"You overthink it again, Alec." Izzy coming with black jacket in her hand.

"About what?" Alec spread his arms to let Izzy put on the jacket for him.

"Magnus Bane."

"Why everyone keep relating all my problems with that name?"

"Jace told me, lately you've been obsessed over that warlock. Well, he's attractive and enchanting."

"I'm not obsessed. I'm just trying to solve puzzle and Magnus Bane probably the one who hold the important piece."

"Oh come on, Alec. Are you saying that you're not tempted by him even just a bit?"

"Well, gotta admit that he is my type. But he hates our kind and he avoids me like a virus."

"See yourself, Alec." Izzy done dressing Alec and push him towards the mirror.

"You have everything in you. Beautiful face, body of a fighter, intelligence of a leader. You can get any men you desire."

"Any men but Bane."

"Don't underestimate yourself, you haven't even tried yet. Now, let's get out of here, you have a warlock to seduce." Izzy winked and left the room before Alec. He just shook his head smiling, leave it to Izzy how to trigger his competitive side.

"Fine, let's do this then." Alec exited from his room, ready to welcome his guests for the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Alec didn't know if his resolve to seduce Magnus and made him spill his secret would actually work when at this very moment he was the one being tempted by the dashing warlock. Magnus just stepped inside the meeting room in black silk shirt that perfectly fit with velvet jacket. His black hair arranged in mohawk fade style with a streak of red color on top. His pretty fingers showing off well polished black nails. All about Magnus Bane was magnificient.

"Look who's drooling." Izzy whispered as she passed by him and went to greet Magnus.

"Dammit, Izzy!" Alec stood straight and waiting as Magnus approached him. He suddenly conscious about his appearance.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood." That voice, Alec thought.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bane. Nice to see you and welcome to the Institute. I hope you'll have good time during your visit."

"Well, I hope so." Magnus didn't smile, just passed by Alec and took his seat next to Luke.

The meeting was full of tension, Alec could feel it to his bone. But he was doing his best to keep the Accord and protecting both Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Though The Clave might be full of ignorants, but he wanted at least Downworlders have faith in him as he would honor his position to work for the interest of both sides. Nephilim might be his kin but downworlders had been good friends to him and he couldn't ignore the discrimination towards them.

"The Clave might be not trustworthy, but I hope you all can count on my words that I'll always welcome you with open arms here in this Institute. I want us to support and assist each other because no matter what we are, we're connected as part of shadow world."

"Does that mean if anything happen, you'b be ready to defend us in front of the Clave?" Magnus asked.

"I stand for what is right, Mr. Bane. As long as you're on the right side then I'll defend your side."

"You know they can dismiss you, right?"

"What use of a position and power if I can't protect people I care about? Let them take it from me, it won't stop me to fight."

"Interesting." For the first time of the day, Magnus smiled and Alec, more than anything, was relieved.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec just couldn't take his eyes off of Magnus. After the meeting end, they were sent to the dining room for dinner. From his seat, Alec could watch Magnus clearly. Magnus talking to Luke, Magnus sipping his wine, Magnus savoring his medium rare steak, Magnus smiling at Clary, Magnus laughing at Simon's stupid joke.

"So, I see you impressed him on the meeting today." Izzy whispered from his side.

"You think so?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, he obviously satisfied with your answers. It's time to make move, brother."

"I don't know, Izzy. I never feel the lack of confidence before. I mean look at him, all of him is perfect. How can I even catch him?"

"Come on, Alec. I'm sure you know how to, just man up and go after him."

And so Alec took his chance. That evening after everyone left the Institute, Alec on his way to Magnus' loft. Swinging a bottle of fine red wine that Izzy chose carefully to lure a beautiful warlock. Taking a deep breathe, he knock the black wooden door.

"Good evening, Mr. Bane." As he saw Magnus himself opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Lightwood. What can I help you with?"

"Errr... I just thought of have a drink or two with you." He hold up the bottle of wine in front of Magnus.

"Honestly, I'm really tired right now. Maybe we can do that other time."

"Come on, Magnus. Today's meeting made me really nervous. And I want to hear your opinion."

"Why my opinion really matter to you anyway?"

"Because it's important to me. The truth is, I want to impress you. I know how you see us shadowhunters as bad people, so..."

"You're not bad people, just hard to trust. Come in, Mr. Lightwood." Taking the wine and let Alec stepped in.

"Thanks. You can call me Alec by the way."

"I've been wondering, do you live here alone?" Alec continued.

"Yeah, it's easier with my clients constantly come and go, demon summoning and all, better having no roommate."

"How about girlfriend? Don't you have one?"

Magnus frowned at Alec and snorted. Girlfriend, he thought. He was more than 400 years old for angel's sake.

"If you remember, Alec, I'm no longer 17 years old boy who's heating over some girls. But I'm no saint either. I hook up with one or two when I feel like too." Magnus walked out to the balcony with his wine glass, suddenly felt the need of fresh air and Alec followed him along to stood close to him.

"So, after the meeting today, did it change your mind a bit?"

"Well, you're good at talking, Alec. I'm impressed, but it doesn't mean I can trust you right away."

"It's because we just met recently, of course you still have doubt in me. But I wish we could get to know each other better from now on so you can see for yourself if I'm worth to trust or not. What do you think?" Alec ended it with adorable tilted smile.

Magnus cursed inside, forgot about innocent Alec because he was nowhere to be seen now. He was planning something and Magnus would be damn if he fell for it.

"I don't think that's necessary. Your sweet talking won't easily change my principle."

Magnus emptied his glass in one shot and turned to left the balcony. But Alec was faster to grab his arm and the next second Magnus was pulled towards him. The glass slipped from his hand and his body clash with Alec's solid body. There was no distance between them and Magnus realized how small he was compared to Alec. Those pair of green eyes intensely staring down at him, Magnus hold his breathe.

"You know I'm not good with rejection, it only makes me more determine." Alec whispered it so close to Magnus' slightly parted lips before closing it with his own lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus was shocked by the bold movement. He went blank and stood against Alec's hard figure. The kiss was awkward and innocent, Magnus almost let a laugh except that his mouth was sealed at the moment. Lazy as he was, Magnus just let Alec take his time and let him go by himself.

The young man looked red as tomato despite he was the one attacking Magnus. Just how innocent this man could be, Magnus thought.

"I... I'm so.. sorry...I was just..." Alec stuttered cutely.

"Nah. It's fine. I'm just wondering how many times you've kissed." Magnus smirked at him, innocent Alec was back.

"That's my first time!"

"First time kissing man?"

Alec was silent.

"Don't tell me it's your first time ever?!" Magnus gasped.

That couldn't be true, Magnus thought. Alec Lightwood grew up with Jace Wayland who was well known player. Surely Alec would have some experiences.

"What's wrong with that? I... I just.. never have time to involve in relationship!"

"Even so, I'm not a wise choice for your first experience, young man." Magnus snapped his fingers and the door opened wide, signalling Alec to leave. Those puppy eyes stared at him, but Magnus didn't let himself give in. Alec sighed in defeat. He walked out with heavy steps, but Magnus was sure he'd be back. The end of his peaceful days will come sooner than Magnus thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Alec laying awake on his bed that night. He just couldn't believe himself. Whatever posessed him to do such rude act towards Magnus. But strangely he didn't regret it. His finger tracing the place where their lips touched. Was he drunk from the drink? Was he drunk on Magnus' charms?

When he finally fell asleep, he got another dream. It was cold and lonely dream. He was all alone in a strange land. He tried to call anyone but his voice didn't want to come out. He never felt such a fear of being left alone. Then a blinding light approaching him.

"I'm with you... don't cry my little angel." The voice was so gentle, so soothing, caressing him, comforting him.

"Don't leave me alone..." Alec heard himself whispered.

He could feel the warm embrace, cold palm caressing his cheek. He felt like back to when he was just a kid. Alec hold the hand tightly in his, as if he let it go the dark would get closer to him again.

"Easy there... I promise you, I won't leave you alone. Should I sing a lullaby for you, my angel?" The sweet melody flow in the air, together with the sounds of nature. It was the most beautiful lullaby he ever heard. Alec soon falling into slumber and when he opened his eyes, he was back on his bed in the institute.

"I couldn't see the face and I hadn't asked who was it." He mumbled to himself and got up from his bed to start the day.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Stay away from my son, Warlock!"_

Magnus Bane awaken from his slumber. He forgot how he fell asleep on the sofa and woke up in such odd time. His cat eyes wandered blankly on his surrounding. His felt tired physically and mentally. And the dream was unpleasant one.

He got up to pour himself a drink and leaned on the balcony, the very place Alec kissed him. A kiss that almost faltered his resolve.

He couldn't and shouldn't involve with a shadowhunter, let alone Alec Lightwood. He was off limits. Magnus had promised Maryse Lightwood. Although it was forced to him. Long ago he was so fond of that baby boy. He was like a source of light that brought hope for a desperate warlock who strayed of his path. Days they spent together were the happiest time for Magnus and he treasured them.

Of course there was nothing last forever. They're from different worlds. He was descendant of angel and Magnus was the son of demon. No matter how they see it, they would never be together.

The corner of his eyes glowing with tears. He laughed the tears off, laughed at his pathetic self. He was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he was immortal. A mortal angel child wouldn't be distraction for him.

 _But we all know, deep down inside he was just as fragile as Ming Vase on the corner of the room. No matter how far he run, how hard he try to push him away, they'll always find the way to each other._


	18. Chapter 18

_"You're the light in my darkness, the star on my sky, the hope that keep me alive._ _I love you now, like I'll love you in my entire existence."_

"You look awfully in good mood, bro." Jace said during their daily training. Alec indeed looked more energetic than usual. A smile creeped on his lips, it was rather scary for Jace who usually sees the serious Alec.

"Something happened? Because I swear, I felt something last night. Izzy said you're visiting Magnus again."

"Yeah. Well, you know. Just talking about stuffs."

Jace frowned at him.

"You know we need further approach, right. Magnus is a bit difficult and... and..."

"And you're attracted to him. Is it still about the dream?"

"Yeah. I just can't let it go. But the more I get close to him, the more I feel something nostalgic."

"Just be careful, Alec. Don't let our mom hear about it. She doesn't like we're dealing with Downworlder."

"I know. But I'm just..."

"Boys, we got problem!" Izzy cut the conversation and dragged her brothers out of training hall.

"What's this? Demon attack?"

"It's worse. The demon posessed a mundane and kidnapping babies in the city."

"Jace, go get ready. Take Izzy and Clary with you. And since mundanes involve, be careful on your move."

"I know, I know."

Alec watched his siblings disappeared through the door. He missed going on a mission with them, but being Head of Institute was tougher job. It's physically and mentally exhausting. Sometimes he just wanted to get out of the mess and enjoy life. He sighed as he watched the footage once again. Posessing mundane to kidnap babies. What's their purpose?

An hour later, Alec was on his way to Magnus loft. Izzy was calling him an hour after they left, said that they need warlock to examine the posessed mundane they caught.

"Oh God. You never know when to stop." Magnus spat as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but it's an urgent matter. There's case of demon posession and we need you to examine the victim."

"You can go to Catarina."

"But I already here. Can you check it, just a quick look. Please." Alec saying "Please" in such lovely way, Magnus felt this urge to throw a punch. Alec was being unfair, this whole situation was unfair for Magnus.

"Damn you, Alexander!" He hissed.

Alec was surprised when Magnus called him that. It came so natural from his mouth, as if he used to call him by that name. Yes, Alec remembered. Magnus called him Alexander in his dreams. On the other side, Magnus didn't realize this and now all ready for the job.

"The Institute better pay me handsomely for this." The warlock glared at Alec before both of them disappeared through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

Izzy peeked from the corner of her eyes. His brother had brought Magnus Bane with him. How in the hell her brother could persuade the stubborn warlock. He usually would just send one of fellow warlock.

"...need help?"

"Out of the way, Alexander!" Though he got scolded, her brother looked happy about that.

"That's surprised me." Jace whispered to Izzy, referring to Magnus appearance there.

"Yeah. They look natural together, it's strange. But Alec looks happy, only that matter."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. But our mother won't like it."

"She doesn't need to know. Alec has so much on his shoulders, he deserves to enjoy his life for once."

Magnus' mood was not improving since he left for this mission. He just wanted to finished this fast and went home. But he had this uneasy feelings since he met the posessed man. With a flick, he tried to wake the unconscious man.

As the magic worked, the man's eyes shot opened and staring at Magnus. To his surprise, this posession felt familiar to Magnus.

"Ah, the warlock!" A raspy voice coming out from the man.

"You...!"

"We meet again after long time, huh."

"Magnus, you know this demon?"

"Ohho, what we have here. Such a pleasant surprise. Surely bring back memories, Lightwood." The man smirked to Magnus then Alec.

"Don't you dare talk to him!" Magnus roared.

When Alec about to ask what was that supposed to mean, he saw the look on Magnus face changed. There must be something going on and it involving himself, Alec thought.

He turned to the man and before he could ask anything, Magnus had spell chanted to the man. He was screaming and writhing in pain for some times and stopped moving. Instead, a demon appeared beside him.

"Begone, you disgusting demon!" Magnus shouted before banishing the demon. This time you wouldn't have a chance to escape, Magnus said to himself. He was reckless that time, but this time he made sure the demon was gone forever.

"What was that all about? You just banished him without investigating him?" Jace demanded.

"That's only right thing to do. I know that demon, It was kidnapping babies for fun. When it was done, it just abandoned the babies somewhere."

"Alec, how do we report this?"

"Just write exactly like Magnus said then." Alec said, eyes still on Magnus. That handsome face was red from anger and Alec didn't like it.

"I believe my job has done for the day. I'm going home!" He set a portal and disappeared without saying anything to Alec.


	20. Chapter 20

It's been 3 days and Magnus still upset. He was stirring the potion half-heartedly for an annoying client too. He didn't know why. He banished the demon, but why he still angry about it. Perhaps he thought banishing it just not enough for what it did in the past to Alec. Those babies reminded him of the first time he met Alec. So small, so fragile, so helpless, alone and dying. He didn't even cry but Magnus had cried for him. Those trembling tiny hands clung onto Magnus, as if telling him don't go. It was heartbreaking. That day, two broken souls had met and patched each others' wound.

Magnus could feel the sharp pain in his chest. If he could turn back the time, maybe they shouldn't meet in the first place. But then what? Alec Lightwood wouldn't be there, growing up into such fine man he was now. And Magnus wouldn't be able to find the meaning of loving someone. It might be true that the more you love someone, the more pain you'd bear.

The Institute felt more like prison for Alec these past three days. He was dying to call or see Magnus, wondering if he was okay. But work has been busier ever since and he also wanted to give him some times to calm down. He couldn't sleep well and burying himself on work. Izzy or Jace had to drag him from his desk for few hours of sleep.

"We're done checking up all the babies and returned them safely." Jace reported from across the desk.

"Good then."

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well nothing. You need to slow your pace a bit, Alec. You'll break soon."

"You tell that to our mom. She'll visit to check on us soon. A small mistake, she'll skin us thoroughly."

"Don't say such scary thing, Alec. I better go have fun before the nightmare is coming after me." Jace waved at him and disappeared through the door.

Alec sighed. It must be fun being Jace. He was capable person with free spirit. After meeting Clary, Alec must admit that his brother became a better person. He follow his heart without neglecting his duty. While being Alec, there's so much he has to hide from everyone. It was suffocating. He's been longing to meet someone too. An other half, a person of his dream. A place he could call home, where he could bare his heart and soul, find peace and comfort. Well, he had a person in his dream. But would that person be the one he's looking for?

Magnus was laying down on his bed. The air was cold and the night was quiet. The sound of his phone vibrating became too loud so he forced himself to reach it.

 _"Hey,_ _it's me Alec. I'm wondering if you're okay?_ _I want to see you it drives me crazy."_

Magnus let a sigh. Was the wall he build around his heart always this weak? No, it's just apply to Alec. _His Alexander._

His fingers typed quick and short.

 _"I'm fine. And Alexander, I don't want to see you. Don't come."_

That would be enough to push him away for some times. Knowing Alec, it wouldn't take long until he barging into Magnus loft again. But that would buy Magnus some times to clear his head.


	21. Chapter 21

"Should I go? It's been a week!"

"You miss him that much?" Izzy teased her serious looking brother.

"It's not a joke. I need to know if he's okay. I have so much to ask."

"Then go. Don't let your curiosity kill you. If it's you, everything's gonna be okay."

That's true, Izzy thought. Somehow Magnus Bane only softened around Alec. As charming as she was, Izzy never could persuade Magnus to help. Obviously, the warlock has something on with her brother and it was interesting to watch.

"So, why you still here big brother?" Izzy softly pushed Alec's back towards the door. And that's all he need.

The way to Magnus place seemed longer than usual. His hesitation made him slow. Would Magnus kick him out or worst, pretend that he didn't hear Alec coming at all? He hadn't decided how to start the conversation about their last mission when he finally in front of the loft.

A knock, twice, thrice...

"Magnus, you there?" He tried to call him out. With patience, the door finally opened but it was not Magnus.

"Oh, hello there."

"Is Magnus here?"

"Not at the moment. He's out meeting client. But he'll be back soon. Why don't you wait inside?"

"No, I'll be back later." Alec refused.

"Oh please. Magnus won't mind, I'm sure. Beside, I'm getting bored waiting alone. Accompany me to drink, Mr. Lightwood."

"How do..."

"You're famous. And Magnus has been talking about you a lot."

"He did?"

"Curious? Come in."

Alec doubt Magnus would be delighted to find him in his loft when he come back later. But his curiosity won over. Of course it was well known this person called Ragnor was a good friend of Magnus. Maybe he could make him say a thing or two.

"So, you're looking for Magnus? A mission?" Ragnor asked.

"No, it's personal."

"Aha. Personal huh? It's rare occasion. Everyone looking for him just when they need help. My poor dear friend."

"Doesn't he have lot of friends?"

"Despite his appearance, Magnus is hard to approach. When you see him up close, you can see the wall he build."

"How about you?"

"Well, it took me years to get him open up a bit and another years to know him better."

"That sounds tough."

"Indeed. But I have infinite amount of times. But I see you're better than me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're the first after a very long time to mean something to him." The man smiled playfully.

"And you talked too much, Ragnor. Perhaps you're drunk."

They didn't see Magnus come at all. And his face didn't look friendly. His sharp cat eyes glared at Ragnor and turned to Alec. Ragnor just laughed and bid goodbye.

"I told to not to come here, Alexander. Why are you here?"

"I just want to see if you're okay. You didn't look good when you leave last time."

"Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine. So you can go home now."

"I won't go, not with so much I want to know. About that demon, about us, something in the past I bet. Tell me, Magnus!"

"Why are you so persistent about it. It was just dream, you don't need to dig into it too far. And what past you have in mind between us? It was nothing but a short encounter, didn't even mean anything for both you and me."

"It definitely means something to me or else I won't have those dreams and this feeling of emptiness ever since I met you! If it really doesn't mean anything for you, then you can just tell me, can't you? It drives me crazy. Can you understand that feeling?!"

Alec didn't realize he raised his voice. He ashamed of himself for venting his frustration on Magnus. It was selfish of him to blame Magnus when the one who had forgotten everything was Alec himself.

"I'm sorry. I came just to check on you, instead I'm being a troublesome idiot." Alec's voice more liked a whisper and faded as he walked to the door.

"Alright. You won, Alexander. You won..." Magnus finally admitted his defeat. He would never win against Alec, his weakness indeed. He already could feel the bitterness in his tongue, but he had made up his mind.

"Come and sit with me. I will tell you everything you wan't to know." Magnus took Alec's hand and brought him to seat with him.


	22. Chapter 22

Magnus met Alex eyes who sat across him. The young man didn't say anything, he was waiting for Magnus to start. With a long sigh, the warlock finally speaking.

"So, this was kind of old story when you were 2 years old. You were far more adorable than you're now." Magnus started with a weak smile, recalling the pretty baby he met years ago.

"That disgusting demon we met last time was the same one who took you away. You should see Maryse that time. She was so desperate and a mess, even looking for me High Warlock for help to track her baby boy. You know, I have this sentiment towards Lightwoods. Lightworm, Will used to call them." He chuckled remembering one of his old friend.

"I was in bad shape myself during that time. And that woman came to me held her head high, her tone was prideful and more like giving command than asking favor. It hurt my pride. Eventually, I agreed to help and asked for a high price just to annoy her."

"Of course it's not an easy task looking for demon whom I never met or called before. But I took my sweet time, torturing Lightwoods with uncertainty whether their boy was alive or not."

"I even went to the party and drunk my ass out on the island with my friend. That was when we met you on our way home along the shore. A fateful encounter I may say. The image of you crying without making sound sobered me up. Though you looks so filthy, but those green eyes looking at me, asking for help. Your frail hand was reaching for me, begging me to stay. I understood everything."

"Stupid Ragnor suggested to leave you be, that idiot! So I knocked him off there and took you with me to the small cottage where we spent a year together, away from the outside world. For the first time after so long, I felt alive. Just by watching you slowly recovered and moved around, I found healing. You clung on me like baby koala and called me 'Mags... Mags...', so adorable." A soft smile on Magnus' face made Alec stunned. He looked beautiful right there.

"And every single night you would ask me to read the story of Aladdin. I don't know why were you so obsessed with that book, you probably didn't even understand the whole story except for the pictures. And sometimes I did bring you to fly across the ocean on flying carpet." Magnus snapped his fingers and pulled an old book from his shelves on the corner of the room. The book fell on Alec's lap.

"They said time feels short when you spend it with a loved one. I guess it's true. I realized that I couldn't hide you forever. So I decided to bring you back to your family. But you didn't recognize your parents and didn't let me go. Maryse was furious and she thought I put spell on you. It took another year for you to get used to your parents and of course Maryse gave as little time as possible for us to meet until she banished me completely from your life."

"Well, no shadowhunter mom would like his son get close to downworlder. And I have my reputation. You were the eldest Lightwood, pride of the family and raised to be a future leader. My existence would be thorn in your path, part of the bad memories you had to forget."

"It was never easy to make that promise before I go. To not speak of the past and not to see you ever again. That was so cruel and I was broken. As if my world had falling apart and I realized I loved you too much than I should."

"You were everything to me back then. I was on the lowest point of my existence. But your smile had became my strength, I had my reason to continue living. Even after I lost you, I continue living so one day when the time comes for you to need my power, I'll be there to support you."

"You should've told me."

"And then what? I keep my distance not because Maryse asked me to. Because I realized we live in different worlds, Alexander. It doesn't matter how I feel, I'll never get what I want."

"It's not something you should decide by yourself. How about my feeling?!"

"Alexander. This is how our world works. There won't be future where you and I can walk side by side."

"I will make it happen! It's my life and I'm sick of everyone try to tell what I'm supposed to be or what I'm supposed to do! I'll decide what's the best for me. Just watch me, Magnus!"

And those words had haunted Magnus' sleep. How brave and naive. But if anyone could make it happen, perhaps it's Alec. He couldn't foretell what would happen from now on, but he would put his bet on Alec.


	23. Chapter 23

Alec entered the institute with his heart pounding. The frustration, the anger, the suffocation about to blow out of his chest. Knowing there's important part of him had been erased, it made him so angry. Even as a kid, he never made any troubles. He did what he could for the family for the price keeping his real self aside. Only Izzy and Jace were allowed to see this side of him.

He understood why those dreams full of loneliness and cold air, even so the flowers were blooming through the night. It was Magnus tried to keep himself alive eventhough he was broken. He saw him in the eyes, reflection of his sorrow and loneliness.

"Alec, where have you been all night? We got fire message fro..."

"Not now, Jace. Leave me alone."

Jace turned to Izzy, looking for answer but she didn't have one either. Alec always the calm one among them, even if he was angry about something he just kept it to himself. But today all was written on his face.

"He looks like he just coming back from fighting king of hell and miserably defeated." Jace mumbled.

"That's not funny, Jace. Our mother will come tomorrow and we don't want her to see Alec like that. Go check on him. I need to make a visit."

Izzy was nervous. Looking at Alec this morning, obviously something big happened and she worried about Magnus too. So she had to check just to make sure. And Magnus looked just as miserable as her brother when he opened the door for her.

"Morning, Isabelle. You're early."

"Sorry."

"No, come in. Join me for a tea."

"Thanks."

"Is he alright?" His voice unusually gentle and full of concerned. Of course Izzy didn't need to ask whom he was referring to.

"He looked awful and so do you. Did you guys have fight? Did my brother do something to you?"

"No, he did nothing wrong. I told him something that I shouldn't. It ends up hurt him."

"I don't know what happened but I know my brother. Lately he was more lively and showed different emotions since he met you. He is innocent and sincere, I hope you're not too hard on him."

"I know that more than anyone, Isabelle. But we have to see the reality, we can't always get what we want."

"You should let him decide it himself."

"You guys really are siblings huh? He said the same thing to me. But this whole thing will just hurt both of us even more."

"But I bet Alec is all for it, isn't it?"

As a reply Magnus just smiled bitterly, knew Izzy's right.

"You know, my brother is already a broken person. He might look okay on the surface, but he keeps lot of painful things inside him. He spends his entire life pretend to be someone that people want him to be. If there's finally something that he wants for himself, I'll support whatever he does to fight for it."

"Oh Isabelle, if I could give him the world I would!"

Izzy couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. This might be more serious than just a crush, she thought. She took his hand to comfort him.

"If there's something you could give to him, it's a chance. Chance to fight." She said smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

Jace quietly entered the room where Alec stood by the window. Being parabatai for so long enable him to share bonds with Alec more than just a normal siblings. He could feel the strong emotions and dark air hanging around Alec. They said people who don't usually show emotion is the most dangerous one.

"Alec... I really don't want to disturb you but we got fire message from mom. She'll visit us tomorrow."

"Great then. I have so much to talk with her." The hardness in Alec tone was new for Jace. It sent shiver down his spine somehow. He better fight demon than facing this kind of Alec, so he once again just quietly left the room.

Maryse Lightwood entered the institute the next day with fierce look on her face. She even ignored Izzy and Jace greeting.

"Where is Alec?" She turned to Jace.

"I believe he is in his office, Maryse."

"This is bad, Izzy. Alec is in such murderous mood since yesterday and Maryse looks no better."

"Alec can handle her, don't worry." It was the right time, Izzy thought.

If Alec wanted to fight, this was the right time. Their mother needed to know that her children were not her puppets forever. And Izzy would support Alec for whatever consequences.

"I heard that you brought Magnus Bane to the last mission and he messed up with banishing the demon."

"Whatever he did there was under my permission. And actually I'm glad that he banished the demon. It was bringing back worst memory." Alec sharp gaze turned to his mother.

The feeling of uneasiness hang in the air. Maryse cleared her throat and stared back at her son.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You do. Actually you know better than anyone! What happened years ago between me, the demon and Magnus. Yet I saw no record of that event."

"I see the damn warlock had fed you with story he made up by himself. And you believe him instead of your mother?"

"I don't know whom should I believe, the one that pretend nothing happened or the one who was forced to say nothing to me. At least Magnus admitted something happened!"

"It's for the best! I'll be damned of I let that leech cling all over you and take advantage from that!"

"He saved me!!! He could've just leave me alone there and told you that I was die but no! He saved me, fixed me and gave me back to you! If he ever wanted anything from me, he would've told me everything long time ago. Magnus is not someone who would hold back just because your petty threat!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! This is exactly what he wanted! For you and me to fight each other!"

"You don't get it, do you? It's not about Magnus, it's about you who did everything to make me your puppet as far as to erase part of my memories. You don't even know how I suffered from it."

Alec turned his back to his mother. Staring blankly through the window. His heart was broken. He trusted his life to his mother but in the end, it was the path that bring him to the destruction of himself.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Mom. I'll decide how I would live and whatever best for me."

That last words pierced into Maryse like a seraph blade. She never expected her son would defy her just because a mere warlock. She always believed that everything she had done all was the best things for her children. Where did it go wrong? Of course, with the low race like a downworlder involved nothing would end up well. The sound of her heels slowly fading from the corridor and Alec finally let a long sigh. It was just a start, he had feeling this gonna be a long and exhausting battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Jace Herondale was sulking on the training hall. He's been busy covering for Alec since the person in question had been locking himself up in his room. He refused to meet anyone and rejected foods Izzy brought him.

"Is this make sense to you? Why did he act like brat at this age?"

"You're his parabatai, I thought you know him the best."

"Well, that's true. I mean, it's a good improvement that he wanted to change. But locking himself in his room, what change can be done?"

Jace was right, Izzy thought. But she couldn't blame her brother. Everything was so new to him. Alec was still confused and lost. Looking at her phone, it showed no response after she sent a message an hour ago.

"Excuse me. Jace, there's a warlock outside. He wished to meet Alec. Should we just send him out?" It was Raj.

"Nooo!!! I'll go meet him." Izzy replied before Jace could react. She just grinned at Jace and continued,

"That's our saviour coming, Jace. So stop sulking already."

Magnus Bane was standing in front of the door for some times. He shouldn't do this but Isabelle's literally begging him for help and he did worry about Alec. After the argument with his mother, he was in bad state.

 _knock knock knock_

"Alexander, may I come in?" The gentle voice startled Alec. He thought he was imagining thing until Magnus appeared through the door.

"Why are you here?"

"Why I wonder. You look awful by the way."

"And stunning as always, I see." A weak smile on Alec's face somehow made Magnus relieved.

"Izzy said you refused to work and eat. She is worried about you."

"Well I have strong reason for not to eat Izzy's food, you know. That's how I value my health."

"You're terrible brother." Magnus laughed softly.

"Magnus, I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize to me, Alexander. But if you're insist, apology can be given after a dinner?"

"What?"

"There's lot empty space here, I think I can move a dine table. So, here we go!" Waving his hands in style, Magnus Bane just transported an elegant dining table in the middle of the room. Alec just stood there stunned and watched as the warlock inspect the table.

"Perfect! Now, my dear. Take a seat." His light touch on Alec's arm brought him back to world. He blinked twice and awkwardly sitting across Magnus.

"Thank you, Magnus."

He didn't know what exactly the thank refer to, perhaps for telling him the story or being a courage for him to face his mom or just for being exist. Magnus Bane has becoming his north star, his guide and his courage. He felt like he could do anything from now on as long as he has him close to his heart.


	26. Chapter 26

_It's a complete darkness but he kept walking because he was sure soon he would find the light in the end of the tunnel. He was not afraid somehow._

 _Come... Don't be afraid_

 _"Yes..."_

 _He just kept walking and walking until he reached the end of it and a hand reached for him in a tight grip. So strong, so comforting that he trusted it with all he had._

"Alexander..." That was it, the voice.

"You talked in your sleep." He said again.

Alec didn't fully awake yet, slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by warm smile so close to him. He had been asleep for some times seemly. And with his head on Magnus lap. How was it even possible?

"You fell asleep after dinner." Magnus' voice.

Alec abruptly got up and still in dazed. His eyes opened widely at the sight of Magnus in his room. He looked so young and carefree. His cat eyes were glowing in amusement, his lips quirked in playful smile.

"Sorry, it must be the lack of sleep. And the dinner was good." Alec congratulated himself for not stuttering his words.

"Good. Then I can leave you at ease now. I hate to see you upset, Alexander. And it affecting everyone else who care for you." Magnus said, getting up from his seat to approach Alec. One hand rested on Alec's chest, gently placed a kiss on his cheek. It the warmth that Alec never felt before.

Few days later the institute had come back to its usual routine. Alec took back his post and Jace finally could breathe again. But the rumour had spreaded inside the institute about their leader.

"They should just mind their own business!" Izzy spat as she entered Alec's office.

"Nothing we can do to make them stop whispering around, Izzy." Said Jace who leaned on the door frame.

"But Izzy is right! What's wrong with being in love! Is it because he is warlock or because he is a man?" Clary who stood beside Izzy with her eyes flaring and looking straight at Alec.

Alec just smiled at them, his fierce supporters. He had taken a first step away from his closet. It was a mix feeling how he could breathe easier but that uncomfortable feeling when people stare at him as if he was an alien. For Izzy, Jace even Clary having his back, Alec was so thankful.

"Thank you guys, but I think I can handle few gossips. Now, about the mission..."


	27. Chapter 27

"You're so out of it these days, Mags." It was Catarina across him, eyeing him in pure curiosity.

"It's just your imagination." Magnus brushed it off. He hated it when someone could look through him, somehow disturbing as if his heart transparent.

"Oh no no, you're not so gonna put me out of this, dear. Tell me now or I'll find my way to the Institute."

"And why would go there, pray tell?" It came out as a hiss followed by the glaring cat eyes.

"Easy there. I'm joking, okay. Obviously this is about your shadowhunter boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yet?" That smirk on her face, Magnus was so eager to kick her out of his loft.

"Damn you, Catarina!" He sighed and finally looked at her.

"It's about time the storm to hit my window, don't you think?" He said quietly.

"Are you scared? You are Magnus Bane. You've lived for centuries, watched the world at its worst. Maryse Lightwood is no match for you."

"I don't know why Lightwoods keep bringing troubles into my life. And Maryse especially worst part, the woman is stubborn and proud. Mean as she is, she's just trying to protect his son."

"You're too kind for your own good. That's why you got hurt all the time. But Alec had showed the courage to fight, why do you hesitate now?"

"You don't have to face this alone. From now on, I'll be on your side." The familiar voice in front of his door startled him. He was dumbfounded by Alec's sudden appearance.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Judging from the silly grin on Catarina's face, obviously it had been a while. Magnus was too engrossed by his thought that he didn't feel his presence.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, Alexander. Won't you come in and join us drinking"

"I'm bad at drinking, but I'll take the offer."

"Then I'll leave it to the two of you to solve your problem. Don't drag it too long like a teen drama, it's annoying."

Damn the woman was so sly. Now what, leaving him in an awkward situation. What would he say to Alec about his trouble?

"Are you okay?" Alec had took the seat next to him.

"I'm good. Why are you here by the way?"

"Why? I just want to see you. Do I need a permission for that?" That cheeky answer made Magnus want to kick him.

"How about work? Can you just leave it and come here to play around?"

"Don't start talking like my mom. I have Jace, Izzy even Clary back there so everything will be okay."

"Well people will think you're dissing your work to meet a lowly warlock."

"Have you always been like this? Overthinking everything I mean?"

"When it comes to you, yeah. You have no idea how much it concerns me."

"I'm doing my job, eating and reat properly. What else concern you?"

"You're not cute at all." A smile touched his lips as he messed with Alec's hair.

"You finally smile." Alec caught his hand and kissed it lightly. Magnus held his breath, admiring the beautiful person in front of him. He had his way on him, made him feel at ease and safe. Perhaps he didn't have to worry about anything now. Perhaps he just need to enjoy this moment with Alec before it lasts.

 _That's right. I shouldn't hesitate. Nothing scare me. I'll fight with my life to protect you from anything that will hurt you, Alexander._


	28. Chapter 28

Learn to accept yourself for who you are means learn to love yourself. And it was the first step to take before you learn to love others. Alec Lightwood just recently learned this and still working on it.

But Magnus Bane was still a mystery to him. He had taken a bold move to show his intention but Magnus didn't seem ready to open up to him. They met occasionally, having a drink or two, but Alec could feel this distance between them and it was frustrating.

Just like tonight when Alex half dragging the warlock to the cafe nearby. The displease look on Magnus face so obvious that Alec almost felt guilty. But he missed him after whole week trip to Idris and more lectures from his parents that he didn't pay so much attention to.

For Magnus Bane, having a person he'd been long for chasing after him rather than uncomfortable, he felt awkward and didn't know how to react. Alec had showed his attention very clearly and everytime he made that disappointed face after rejection, Magnus even more hurt.

But accepting Alec meant the whole world's gonna change for both of them. For Magnus who had been living his life freely without any care for how the world saw him, it wouldn't affect him as much as Alec's world would turn upside down because he was holding higher status among the nephilim. They would see him in different way. Would Magnus want to see Alec being shunned by his own kind?

"Should we just go home now? You seem uncomfortable here."

"Sorry, I'm actually a bit tired."

"I'll walk you home."

Alec walked ahead and waited for Magnus at the door. Such a small gesture always touched Magnus. And many other things that unfamiliar for Magnus. He was not used to be spoiled.

"Did I push you too hard?"

"What?"

"This. Us. Seems like you're not comfortable with me. Perhaps you're forcing yourself to keep up with me."

"That's not it."

"I'm not good with words. I know you can't trust my kind yet. And what happened with my mother had been hurt you. But I want you to know I'm different. I want you to trust me, but I don't know what should I say to make you believe me."

"I believe you."

"No, you're not. Yet. I'm sorry that you have to accept my selfishness, but you're the one I ever wanted in my life."

There's a hole in his heart, too much burdens on his shoulder, but Alec knows he won't give up this one. This person who has changed his life forever. If it will take longer than it should, then be it. He will wait till that wall weakened and finally break down.


	29. Chapter 29

_"Let go..."_

 _"N_ _o!"_

 _"You have to let me go, so you can live."_

 _"No! Never! I rather die with you, so don't let go..."_

 _"You're so stubborn, my angel... Let me go, so I can be free. Free from this miserable world..."_

Alec gasped as he awaken from his dream. It felt like his lung was empty, he needed oxygen. The corner of his eyes caught Jace at his door.

"You still have dreams even after you met Magnus." Said Jace when he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, and everytime they were becoming more horrible." He was scared if one of those dream would actually come true. What would he do then? He couldn't protect Magnus when the person himself won't let him too close.

"Magnus always has this painful expression on his face. As if there's wound left open somewhere inside him that couldn't be cure. And these days I keep thinking what if those stupid dreams comimg true, what would I do then to help him, Jace?"

"Sorry, bro. If you're asking for advice, I might be not the right person. But Magnus has lived for centuries with thousand memories, good and bad. We never know what he's been through. Maybe you can have a talk about it."

"I don't know if he will talk about this with me, the person he tried to avoid the most."

"Oh! Do you remember Tessa? She is his bestfriend you know. Maybe we can ask her for advice. I'm sure she know more about Magnus."

That was like a ray of hope for Alec. He had heard about her from Jace. Tessa Gray was a warlock who married William Herondale, Jace's ancestor. They had special connection to Magnus. If someone could give him good advice, it would be her.

"That's brilliant, Jace. Let's arrange a visit to her."

"Not so fast, brother. It's no time for vacation yet because there has been report of missing shadowhunters."

"How the hell you got here unnoticed, Izzy?"

"Whatever, Jace. Now get ready for briefing!"

And that's how another day passed for Alec. Briefing, meeting, report, training, anything that could take his mind away from his nightmare. And at the end of the day, he was already in his room again. The gloom enveloped the air around him it was suffocating. And Alec scared to sleep, afraid that the nightmare would come back haunting him. Taking his phone from the bed side, Alec made a late night call, hoping it would ease his mind.

"Hello, Tessa's speaking."

"Umm, hello Ms.Gray. Sorry to disturb your rest, I'm Alec Lightwood from NY institute."

"A Lightwood? Wow, what a surprise! How can I help you?"

"I want to ask few questions about Magnus Bane. I heard from Jace that you are good friends."

"Magnus? Well, yeah we are. I mean we've spent great deal of time together in the past till now. What is it all about?"

"It's not work related or anything. I just want to know more about him personally."

"Oh. Well, I would love to help but Magnus won't like it when people talk about him behind his back, you know."

"Anything is fine, like his like and dislike or his habit, something like that."

"I don't know why won't you ask Magnus himself. Isn't it easier?"

"I wish that easy. He's been avoiding me."

"Did you do something?"

"I wish I could do something, really. He's being difficult with this courting stuff."

"Oh, so you're courting him. That's a news. Listen, dear. I'll tell you as much as you want after I asked for his permission."

"Why can you just tell me?"

"How can I call myself his bestfriend when I go telling anyone about his secret behind his back? Do you understand what I mean?"

"I got you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Love always leave us in desperate situation where we can't think clearly."

"Thank you for remind me that, Tessa."

"I wish we could meet in the near future, Alec. And I'll call you after talking to Magnus. Don't lose hope."


	30. Chapter 30

_"Hello, Mags. This is Tessa, do you perhaps know Alec Lightwood? He called to ask a few things about you. What should I tell him? Call me back asap. Love_ "

Magnus flung himself on sofa and reached for his cat to hug. He had a cold or so he thought. But it was actually just his mood swing caused by Alexander. He sighed. Just how far the guy would try to break into his life. And calling Tessa Gray of all people, it must be Jace's idea since they're acquinted.

"Just how stubborn you can be, Alexander?" He whispered through the silent in his room, it was getting colder and he actually fell asleep right there until the knock on the door broke him away from the cold darkness.

"Hai. Oh! You okay? Why you look so pale?" Alec just passed by him and let himself to take a seat.

"I'm good. Why are you here?"

"Nothing, just checking on you since you didn't pick up any call."

"I'm busy these days. And, why did you call Tessa?"

"Huh? Oh that's just..."

"Are you investigating me behind my back?"

"I'm not! I just wanna talk about trivial things about you, since you don't really talk to me."

"Because there's nothing to talk about. I'm just me."

"Exactly. I don't know a thing about you except from the data back at the Institute."

"I don't like you go asking people questions about me. You can ask anything to me."

"I wish I could, but you don't even answer my phone these days and when we meet you tried the very best to keep it short, like I'm some demon pox you need to avoid!"

He was angry, Magnus thought. He was hurt and oh how he hates to make that beautiful face burned by anger. Even his grip on Magnus arms didn't feel so much hurt compare to the painful look on those eyes.

Alec who just realized he was hurting Magnus abruptly released his hands and took few steps back. He wasn't being himself, he never let anger took over.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I will never understand how you feel or neither will I can ease your pain from our past. For everything had happened, I'm sorry. If I could turn back time, I wished you'd never find me there. I don't want to be painful memories in your life, I'm sorry."

As if his body reacted faster than his mind, next thing he knew Magus already caught Alec's arm to stop him from passing the door. He couldn't let him go like that. He got this feeling that once he let Alec step out of his door, he would never see him again.

"Please don't go..." That came out as a whisper as his fingers clung desperately on Alec's arm.

And Alec reacted almost on impulse pulling Magnus and push him on the wall. His eyes dived into the cat eyes that came out of shock, how lovely he thought, and also lonely.

"This is your chance to push me away..."

Alex whispered just inch away from Magnus' face. But Magnus just stood there, stunned. He should push Alec now and end all of this obsession, instead he pulled the edge of Alec shirt, bringing him even closer. That was the signal Alec needed to land a kiss on that tempting lips. It was bold and careless for Magnus, but who cares. Magnus loved to be careless, just as he was now. Being carelessly given in to temptation. Again.


	31. Chapter 31

The kiss grew wilder and the temperature rose. Magnus clung helplessly as Alec sucking and ravaging his mouth. There was burning sensation through his body when they were crushed on the sofa together. With Alec tracing his cheeks and neck with butterfly kisses and his hand had moved under his shirt with electrifying sensation, Magnus had almost lost it.

"Alexander, wait..."

"You've lost your chance to push me away."

"I know, I just need to tell you something."

"What? Another excuse?"

"It's not an excuse. Hear me out, please."

Alec back away and walked to the nearest book shelf in the room. Somehow afraid to get too close to Magnus. He hated to hear another excuse to send him away, but he didn't want to force himself on Magnus. Crazy as he was, he would never hurt a person he cared about.

"Talk." Alec said impatiently.

"I'm sorry. You're right that I was avoiding you, tried to push you away in so many ways. I've been thinking and thinking about this, about us." Magnus saw Alec flinched.

"You thought it's just another excuse, but it's not. I want you, Alexander. To the point that I want to be selfish and just take you away somewhere with me. But what about you? What about the life you have here? Your friends, your families, your position? Just imagining it made me hate myself."

"Then be selfish! I am all ready to fight anything, anyone just to be with you. I never want anything so badly as I want you."

"Even if I do, you think I can be happy watching people pointing finger at you and ruined everything that you have now?"

"You worth more than every superficial things I have now. And don't think of yourself less than that. Maybe I don't know yet to what extend my feelings for you, but please believe when I told you I'm ready to fight for it."

Magnus believed that he almost forgot what kind of feeling happiness was. But now he felt his heart so full that it was gonna burst. Made his way to where Alec stood, Magnus took Alec's hand and kiss it gently.

"And so I'm gonna take this hand and walking together on the rough path ahead." He said.

"If you ever stray, I'll always be there to bring you back to me."

"Oh, it's not an easy task to guide a demon offspring to a righteous path." Magnus eyes twinkles in mischief.

"I love a challenge." Alec replied to him and once again brought Magnus closer to him for a passionate kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Alec head was stil floating, he didn't even concentrate in the meeting until Jace elbowed him and Izzy looked so annoyed.

"This is a serious problem, you know. The number of missing shadowhunters increase since last 3 days."

"Any clues on the scene beside the body?" Alec set on his Head of Institute mode.

"Not much. We need to go there and see for ourselves and we might need help to track the other missings."

"I'll call Luke and ask if the werewolves can help us." said Jace.

"And Magnus, we need him too." Izzy added.

"Okay then, let's proceed." Alec closed the briefing and back to his office. He had to make report and the thought of it made his head hurt. Report meant direct message to his mother, and his mother was bad news these days.

In the afternoon, Magnus Bane entered the institute all elegant and classy that all the eyes on him along his way to the center of the hall where Alec stood there waiting. Alec couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. His heart swell in pride somehow.

"Good afternoon Mr. Bane."

"Oh off with the formality, Alexander."

"If you say so. Let's go to the library, the others are waiting."

"Oh, the others." Magnus said to himself, but Alec could still hear and teased him.

"Why? You prefer it's just us?"

"You teasing angel. Off we go."

Alec chuckled and led their way to the library where Izzy, Jace and Clary were waiting. Last night they finally found a body and they need to examine it to find any clues. So Izzy and Magnus went to the examination room right away and the rest of them gathering data from the pictures taken.

"So, what's the development?" Izzy asked while scanning the body.

"Of what?"

"Oh come on. My brother looked like a love-struck idiot since last time he back from your place. So what's goin on?"

"Careful with that!

Well, we're gonna give a try to this relationship. Hope you don't mind."

"Magnus, I'm on the front line of the supporter you have. So I'm glad that you take this to the next step. Too much angst will hurt."

"No sign of posession. But what an obvious bite mark, chained mark by the wrists and ankles. Which vampire is stupid enough to kidnap and kill shadowhunter?

Btw, thank you for that, Isabelle. I think so too. And you know how stubborn your brother is."

"You're as stubborn as you want him. So don't deny it. And both of you deserve your own happiness.

Why vampire broke the Accords by attacking shadowhunters? This is gonna start a war."

"I hope not. I wish to find another explanation to this action."

"We should report this to Alec."

The way back to the library seemed weird as people staring at them in complicated look. Of course Magnus didn't expect a surprise that waiting for him. Standing on the center of library was Maryse Lightwood. Jace and Clary looked tense while Alec calmly explained the current situation to his mother.

The second he stepped in, Magnus regretted it. Maryse turned sharply and looked at Magnus straight in the eyes. Not that he expected a warm welcome, but that disgusted look she gave him still unsettling.

"I'm done here. Maybe I should go back." He managed to say.

"No, stay. We still need your help."

"What things he can possiby help us with?! This is our problem."

" I personally asked for his assistance. If you recall, warlock magic works better in tracking. And we also have Luke to help us."

"We don't need Downworlders to help us. What are you thinking, Alec?"

"I'm thinking of strengthen our unison to help each other and create a peaceful world, mother."

"You've obviously been poisoned by this filthy warlock!" Magnus rolled his eyes at that stupid accusation.

"It has nothing to do with Magnus! I hope you can keep our personal issues apart from work, mother. And if you'll excuse us, we gotta dispatch now. You can wait for my next report on your office."

 **I feel so bad to make Maryse sounds so hateful in this story but I hope she'll grow mature and try to understand the happiness of her children as the story goes.**

 **Thanks for staying and waiting for every next chapter** **. Love 3**


	33. Chapter 33

Magnus watched the back of the man he was once holding in his arm. He used to be small and adorable. Now Alec Lightwood is a dependable man and leader of his people. Honest and brave warrior who fight for justice and peace. It brought a smile on Magnus lips, how he missed him calling "Maggy... Maggy..." and clung on him.

"What is it?" Alex suddenly stopped and staring at him.

"It's nothing."

"It's my mom, isn't it? Please don't let her words get into you."

"That will be the last thing I wanna think at the moment. I'm just recalling some memories."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, when I was carrying you around, playing on the sand waiting for the sunset. You were adorable back then, now you're..."

"A giant." Jace cut Magnus and grinned as he walked pass them, following Clary and Izzy who were far ahead them.

"Shut up, Jace!" Alec snapped.

"Well, you're still adorable in some ways Alexander. But you don't have to antagonize your mother to defend me."

"It's not just about you. How she dislike downworlder in general, I want to open her eyes and see that we can live side by side in this world."

"That's a hard work, Alexander. And unfortunately this current issue with missing shadowhunter just make her impression of downworlder even worse."

"I know. But I also know that I'm not alone. I have Izzy, Jace, Clary, and you. That's all I need to win this fight."

"Of course. Let's finish this case as soon as possible, will you? So you can take me on a date."

"That date will never happen if you both keep flirting over there!" Izzy shouted from distance.

Magnus just shrugged and push Alec ahead.

"Let's go do your job, shadowhunter." He said while patting Alec on the back.

The gank got into the warehouse near the scene. It was dark and gloomy, made Magnus chilled. They were scattered as soon as they entered. Magnus didn't like the vibe in the air.

On the other side, Alec being trained shadowhunter was fearless as he headed forward not aware that he was being watched. And just needed a moment of slip for his attacker to attack and take him down.

"Aha, look what a pretty boy I got here." The attacker smiled revealing her sharp canines as she smoothly dragged Alec's body to the filthy basement.


	34. Chapter 34

Magnus turned so fast that he startled himself. It was too quiet and he didn't like it. Something wasn't right and he knew he had to go back.

"Jace, where's Alexander?"

"I don't know, I just got back here waiting for the others. I think there's still basement too that we need to check."

Not long after, Clary and Izzy came back but no Alec. Magnus had chill down his spine.

"Where is he? None of you saw him?"

"Let's go to the basement, maybe my brother already there." Izzy said while quickened their pace.

The structure of this warehouse is weird. As if there once illegal activities hold in there or else why would they need a basement deep down below the main building. Magnus stepped impatiently and left the other 3 behind.

"Magnus, slow down." Izzy warned him but he just continued ahead. And he was really sure he heard some whispers from below him getting closer.

"Alec Lightwood, the head of institute huh? I don't know you're this easy to catch." The blond woman who just finished binding Alec wrist and ankle to the chair with rusty chain, grinned at her catch.

"Here they come. Lets see what a bargain can I get from them." She said again.

"Don't touch him, you little bitch!" Magnus' voice echo in the basement.

His cat eyes glowing in the darkness, shooting dagger to the blond woman but she was fearless as she just smirked and tracing Alec's neck with her fingers.

"Stay away from my brother, Heidi or I'm gonna tear you apart!" Izzy hissed at her.

"You sure you can talk like that to me? One move and I could drain all his blood."

"Not in your life!" Blue sparks from Magnus hand flew towards her but she was a bit quicker in dodging. While Jace and Clary already scattered on their battle position.

"Distract her once more with your magic and I'll catch her with my whip." Izzy whispered beside him and he replied with a nod.

Magnus sent another spell at her and Izzy stayed close to learn her movement. It was a fight she could in yet she still tried her luck. Unfortunately for Heidi, Izzy was just as skilled as her brother and after third attempt she was caught by Izzy whip and Magnus set barrier around her with his magic.

Leaving the vampire, Magnus rushed to Alec and release the chain. Jace used the healing rune and Alec slowly gained consciousness.

"Oh God! You scared me!" Magnus pulled Alec in a hug and it was weird that he felt like traveling back to the first time they met. He wasn't the same baby Magnus hold that time, he was big and strong man now, yet Magnus couldn't just leave him alone. The thought of Alec getting hurt was devastating for him.

"Hey, I'm okay now. You saved me." Alec comforted him.

"I swear Alexander, the next time you're being reckless I'm gonna lock you up in my lair."

"Why, I'm looking forward to that."

"What are we gonna do with this bitch?" Clary asked behind them.

"We're gonna take her back to the institute and Magnus, take Alec to rest. Leave all the rest to us."

"I'm okay. Hey, Izzy...!"

Magnus had opened the portal to him loft and dragged Alec with him. He just got to move him from that place before he lost his sanity.

"I'm seriously okay, you know."

"I'm not okay! Do you know how scared I was there knowing she could kill you. Do you always this reckless on your mission."

"Well, not always. Nowadays I mostly running the institute."

"And please stay that way. I lost you once and I can't..."

"Hey, I'm okay now. And I'm sorry to make you worry. I'll be more careful, promise. Now can we take a breathe and sit down?" Alec gently pull Magnus towards the sofa and they just sit together while holding hands for some times.

To be honest Alec didn't find that situation life threatening because he knew he had his team ready and Magnus was there too. But having Magnus react so strongly he felt rather happy than guilty. Because Magnus started to open up, showing honest emotion to him.


	35. Intermission 3x18 Spoilers Alert

Let me rant here for a bit about how broken my heart is after 3x18.

I finished chapter 34 after such a heartbreaking episode and I don't know if it was a good chapter.

As I wrote on the title this post contains spoilers from episode 3x18 so here my thought:

FCK YOU, ASMODEUS!

HOW MUCH MORE YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MAGNUS SOUL???!!!

HOW MUCH MORE YOU WANT TO TAKE AWAY FROM HIM???!!!

HIS MAGIC, HIS IDENTITY, HIS HOME NOW THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE TOO???!!!

AND I DONT AND I CANT HATE ALEC FOR THIS BECAUSE I UNDERSTAND WHY ALEC HAD TO DO THIS, HE LOVES MAGNUS SO MUCH THAT HE WANTS MAGNUS TO BE HAPPY. HE KNOWS THAT MAGNUS WOULD GET THROUGH THIS AND MIGHT FIND ANOTHER LOVE.

BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU, ALEC???!!! MY SELFLESS BABIES TT TT

(IGNORE THE SOBBING SOUND)

THEIR LAST KISS, MAGNUS BEGGED ALEC TO STAY WITH HIM, EVERYTHING WAS BREAKING ME ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE FANDOM.

WHAT DID THEY DO WRONG EXACTLY TO DESERVE SUCH PAIN TT TT

Sorry I got so emotional because Magnus is something more than a fictional character for me. I adore his personality so much that it hurts me when he is hurt.


	36. Chapter 35

For the past few weeks the whole Institute had known that their Leader was drastically changed. Though the quality of his leadership remained the same, but the air around him was totally different. Alexander Lightwood had became less salty and that hard look had changed into smiles that radiated through all the part of Institute.

"He's too happy that I'm kinda sick of it." Jace muttered as he watched Alec walked through the hall, whistled.

"You're just jealous that now you're not his number one anymore." Izzy told him.

"We are parabatai, Izzy. And I'm not jealous, it's just he should show some restrain."

"Have you forgotten? We, Nephilim love once, fiercely."

"Ah, that's what I'm worried. When the thing goes too smoothly, there's good chance a storm might hit anytime soon."

"And when that time is coming, we will be all ready to support him. Right, Jace?"

"Of course." He sighed.

For Alec, it's opening a new world. The place he didn't know exist for him. A world where Magnus inside it, warm and alive. He started to notice every small things about Magnus. His speech, his gesture, his expression, it was all so Magnus. No pretending, no exaggerating, just a genuine being who was comfortable as himself and that affected Alec in some ways.

As he was now standing in front of Magnus loft right away after off work. With a stalk of rose he picked on his way, hoping that Magnus won't find it too cheesy.

"Good evening, Alexander." Magnus answered him.

"Hey... I just thought that we could have dinner together."

"We just had dinner here last night if you recall."

"Well, since it's friday night I thought we could go to dinner out. Can we?" Alec smiled nervously as he tilted his head and his puppy eyes staring at Magnus hopefully.

"Alright. Come in." Magnus said as he let Alec enter the loft.

"Oh wait! This is for you." Finally took out the rose from his back, Alec watched as Magnus reached for it.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you, Alexander." Magnus took the rose and left a soft kiss on Alec's cheek, made him blushed.

How cute, Magnus thought. Alec Lightwood was not the image of a romantic man but he knew the right thing to say or do at the right timing. And tonight too, a rose was exactly what Magnus had in mind to start a dinner date.

Japan,as Magnus chose to dine in, Alec thought, was a beautiful place, not that it was as beautiful as the person beside him. Magnus was a wonder. He could just listen to him all night, talking about the places he had visited and some adventures. On the other side, Alec only knew how to hunt demons up until now and surely Magnus didn't want to hear such boring topic.

"What are you thinking now?"

"Hmm? Nothing. I think I'm just jealous right now. You seem to lead exciting life up till now while me had been staying at the same corner in my closet." He said with a weak smile.

" Oh that won't happen any longer when you have me now. I'll take you wandering place to place and make memories. Because that's what you deserve, the world in your hand."

"I'm looking forward to that future plan." Alec smiled genuinely, knowing that there would be future plan with Magnus, more time together, getting know each other, and one day perhaps they would be on the term to share even their darkest secrets to each other.


End file.
